Worth The Wait
by Cathleen18
Summary: Warrick breaks his hand. WarrickNick.


**Worth The Wait**

**Summary**: Warrick breaks his hand… NickWarrick.

**Disclaimer**: As much I would love to own CSI, I don't. Though Nick and Warrick are welcome to come to my house for a barbeque.

**A/N**: Don't like, don't read, simple as!

* * *

"Cath, can I speak to you for a second?" Warrick said to his co-worker from the break room doorway. 

"Sure sweetie. Come and take a seat." She scooted over so Warrick could sit next to her. "How can I help?" she asked, all cheery.

"I'm in love with Nick," he told her, avoiding eye contact. Despite the fact that it felt natural to him, he was ashamed at how everyone would see it.

"Ah." She already knew this so just grinned wildly.

"But you already know this don't you?"

"Kinda. It's pretty obvious if you think about it. You watch him constantly; make excuses to go to his house; make excuses to go to the break room when he's there, hell, you make excuses just to talk to him."

Warrick blushed. "Ok. I didn't realise I was so transparent."

"Only to me. So, how long have you known?"

"On some levels I've always known. But I only realised yesterday."

"Oh. Then tell him." She saw the reluctant look on his face and quickly added, "It's Nick. I know he loves you too. Just tell him. Besides, he gives you looks too."

She stood and left the room, leaving a very happy Warrick behind her.

* * *

"Hey man, want to get breakfast with me?" Nick asked Warrick in the locker room after shift.

"Sorry. I've got plans." He closed his locker slowly.

"Oh." Nick slipped his jacket on and left the locker room without saying 'goodbye'.

"Sorry," Warrick whispered after him. He turned to his locker and punched it in anger. "Damn," he screamed when he felt and heard his knuckles shatter.

"Hey. Hey, what's this all about?" Cath said, rushing to his side and nursing his hand.

"Nick," he said through gritted teeth. The pain was almost as unbearable as Nick not being with him. Almost. Cath gave him a look as if to say 'care to elaborate' so he had no choice but to continue, "I had to let him down." He dropped his gaze to the floor and sniffed.

"What? Why?" Cath asked, a little bit dumbstruck.

"Because I don't want to hang out with him today, knowing that I'm going to confess that I love him in less than 24 hours."

Cath nodded in understanding. "Come on, let's get you to casualty. Then you can confess your undying love for him."

* * *

It had been six hours since shift had ended and Warrick had just left the hospital. He been given some painkillers and his hand was wrapped up in a bandage. The doctor had advised him not to drive, which is why Warrick had ended up calling Nick to come and collect him.

Warrick half-expected Nick to question him on the way, but was surprised when he didn't even acknowledge him.

"So Nick, what have you been up to today?"

Nick shrugged.

"Nick," Warrick started, reaching over with his good hand and placing it on Nick's arm, "I'm sorry about breakfast. My other plans were…cancelled because of this." He held up his damaged hand.

Nick finally found his voice. "How'd you do it anyway?" He looked over at Warrick quickly and saw the intense gaze of his friend.

"Locker door. Mixed it with frustration at disappointing a friend, and you get broken knuckles."

Nick's jaw dropped. "You did it because I was upset with you for rejecting breakfast?" Nick pulled the car into Warrick's driveway and turned the engine off. Warrick nodded. "Warrick, I'm sorry. I just expected you to say 'yes', I mean, you normally do, and then when you turned it down, I don't know; I felt sort of, unwanted." He looked at his hands then at Warrick when he felt a hand on his thigh.

"Nick, you're always wanted." He leant over and kissed him on the cheek. "Do you want to come in?" Warrick asked, squeezing his leg gently. Nick was aware of the blush creeping up his neck and nodded cautiously.

Warrick attempted to open his door with one hand, but couldn't. Nick offered to hold the door shut whilst Warrick turned the key. They close proximity that they were in caused both men to lock eyes and blush furiously. "I don't know how much longer I can wait," Warrick said quietly, successfully opening the door and pulling Nick in with him.

As Nick shut the door behind him quickly, Warrick held him up against the door and kissed him desperately. Nick kissed back with equal fervour. Only when Warrick protested that he didn't much like the idea of having sex by the front door did Nick agree to move it to the bedroom. When they were in the bedroom, they continued the exploration of each other's bodies.

Finally two hours later, both collapsed in an exhausted heap on the bed; Warrick spooned against Nick's back.

"I love you Nick," Warrick said sleepily.

"I love you too Warrick," Nick mused, a smile creeping onto his face. "What took us so long?"

"I don't know, but you were worth the wait."


End file.
